Memories
by Ohime-chan
Summary: Ichijou has a secret hidden from the Night Class. He wants to protect her from everyone,but he knows that it's impossible.How react when they discover?How react when SHE discover? So many questions and possible answers... TakumaxOC


_**Hi,hi! Ohime-chan here! So,this Ichijou's POV because he's telling his story to someone or to everybody,I don't know.**_

_**I was really inspired to write this chapter,maybe that's why it's kind of dramatic,too much dramatic.**_

_**Hope you all like!**_

_I remember very well that feeling like it was yesterday. It was winter, around Christmas. The city was already covered with snow and was snowing that day . The place was so alive, the lights decorating the houses shone strong, illuminating the streets with the tone of red and gold, the joy of children playing in the snow and seeing the amazing toys and candy in the window was contagious. Laughter, conversation and constant murmurs seemed that nothing bad had there, which they were wrong. The Christmas decorations attracted the curious looks, the admiration of places and of course, customers. A perfect day for sweethearts and families, which obviously was constant to be seen. The street was busy, full of life. It was just two of us, under a large navy blue umbrella, holding hands, happily. You looked at things as a shy and quiet child. You had difficult to walk, stumbling in the thick snow on the ground and refusing to fall again. "Don't worry, I'll always be here to catch you" I said, laughing. You smiled so innocently that you slip and fell right away. I could not help but laughing when you made a incredulous face. "You didn't do what you said!" exclaimed pouting and didn't accept my help to get up. You took all snow off the clothing and ignored me, walking in front of me. I resigned myself and just followed you._

_Then I started watching you, admiring the curves of your body hidden in that thick dark coat. The hair was straight and black as night,you were wearing black clothes,somewhat short and provocative, but all hidden by the coat. Your eyes were gold, a gold that belonged only to me, your eyes were sharp and serious when you wanted, childish and innocent as well. The skin was soft and pale, it remembered me a sweet, juicy peach. All that dark and strong appearance made you even more beautiful in contrast with the innocence of the white snow. If I could summarize you: a sheep in wolf's clothing. Yes, exactly. You appeared to be strong on the outside, but inside was as delicate as a flower at the same time someone determined and selfish. As selfish as I am. Never asked me why I never went to school, my grades, if I was okay with my family. The only thing that mattered was to be with you, you only thought about having my blond hair and green eyes just for you. But I don't blame you, I was the same thing. I knew the dangers you could have with me, I knew that something bad might happen because of me, but I still wanted you in my arms, your lips touching mine, to feel your body ... I wanted to monopolize you entirely. _

_I couldn't resist and held you, putting my arms around your waist, diving my face into the hair which its scent was vanilla and I closed my eyes, to feel everything. You seemed startled by my sudden action, but didn't care. The warmth of your body, your tender voice was everything to me, just so I learned that love a human was much better than a vampire. Much warmer, much lovely. What would I do without you? I didn't even remember how I lived before, all my memories were only of you. What will happen to me when you go to the other world, like a human? No. .. I wanted you to be eternal, like me. No. .. I didn't want him to bite you, it would be too much for me. Too much. I was afraid to know the answers. I held your hand, smiling. We walked for awhile until you asked to wait outside, to buy something from a store. You went into the store and I waited outside without knowing who I would find now. Yes, he was with his hands inside the pocket of his brown coat, looking at me, smiling, that smile that usually meant a thousand things, but never a good one. He approached and began to speak, the voice that charmed the girls and scared the boys. _

**"A great night to go out,isn't it?"** he said. 

_It took me a while to answer because I was immersed in thought, trying to figure out what he really wanted._

**"Yes, a great night. "** _I answered, formally._

_Just behind, Yuuki appeared, smiling and holding the arm of her brother. Of course, he was walking with his beloved sister. A nice excuse, I was sure. She greeted me with a nod and I,with a lovely _

_smile._

**"What are you doing here, Ichijou? Is it not sad to go out alone?"**_ she asked._

_I didn't have time to answer, you came out holding a bag,calling me and turned frightened when you saw the two in front of me. There was barely a minute of silence, when you slapped on my back and began to laugh outrageously. _

**"Hey, Ichijou. I just bought a gift for you. I didn't want to give to a stupid cousin, but your aunt insisted that I'd give, just because you gave it me last year. Here is the present. Send reminder to aunt and uncle. Bye! "** a_nd ran out of there with a big smile. You disappeared in an instant. _

_The two of them said nothing. Yuuki seemed the most confused, looked at Kaname-sama, trying to understand what was going on there. I was also confused, but I was lamenting the failed attempt to fool them. I sighed, just thinking about how they'd react. I liked your cunning way of realize things quickly. But Kaname didn't do anything for a while, until he gave a sly smile.  
_

"**Ah! She is..." **_Yuuki seemed to know you, suddenly remembering, but interrupted by her brother. _

**"... your food?"** _he completed. Of course that wasn't what Yuuki would say, but I cringed. _

_Food. Just hearing that word coming from him,I cringed . I had to lie, even going against my loyalty to Kaname-sama. _

**"... It is, more or less ..." **_I replied vaguely, uncertainly.  
_

**"But you can't, Ichijou!" **_Yuuki scold me,frowning.  
_

_You're an idiot,Ichijou! I had completely forgotten this detail. I knew that Kaname-sama would suspect me now, because I would never break the rules. And now? But before I could answer, he asked his sister if she wouldn't want to buy new clothes from a store that he had pointed out. She replied yes, then the two of them said goodbye to me and they were gone. How I was breathless, nervous with the situation which I had got myself into.I looked for you, but I quickly found you hidden in an alley, frightened. Strange, you usually didn't care about them. I asked why it was so. _

**"He .. he saw me. Yuuki entered a clothing store and he waited outside,I'm not sure how,but Kaname realized I was here. I had to pretend I had lost something and was looking down the alley. He helped me to look for and when we gave up,he told me that we would see soon again ... What did he mean by that? "**_ you asked wistfully.  
_

_I was quiet,I didn't know what to answer. There was no logic in what he had said. Why would Kaname be interested in a human? Did he really not approve this relationship with human and vampire? Or was it too interesting to pass up? Also, I was sure that he hadn't discovered it yet. If so,he would have plenty of reason to not leave in blank. I was worried, the beginning of my nightmare was close, one step forward. What do when it start? It'd be dangerous when classes begin. I'd attempt to prevent your contact with the Night Class as much as I could. If I could. I held your hand and started walking back to your apartment. _

**"Please,promise me you'll continue to go in your room at the same time ever,when the classes start? That won't go out at night without my company?" **

_You didn't hesitate a second to answer. _

**"I promise. I never liked them and I know that behind that pretty face of Kaname, something terrible lurks in the background. Oh, don't even want to imagine what ... " **_your eyes widened, covering your mouth as you had said something wrong. _

**"S-Something wrong? " **_I asked,nervous. You just smiled, shaking your head. _

_I...I was just like Kaname-sama. I felt disgusted. What would you do if you discovered?Would you leave me,would you call me 'monster? Would I be alone again? So many questions unanswered. Again...I felt the darkness that enveloped most vampires, always so cold and serious. Before I met you, I seriously didn't care about that, about being a vampire, in being different. I lived happily in the school, only concerned about the situation between students of the two classes. But I think I've changed a lot, I think ... I was darker, yes, darkness came over me. I...I was blaming you at that time. The feeling that I was ignoring a long time,enveloped me,because of you. I felt horrible, a monster. I didn't notice, but I had stopped walking and I was crying. You looked at me scared and I hid my tears with the hands, ashamed to have thought so, so bad of you. Then you kissed my cheek where it had a falling drop of tear. I love you. I wanted to say that, despite all the horrible thoughts, but I didn't. I held you,my head on your shoulder and then I kissed your lips,so sweet as honey. I wanted to forget everything that happened around me and my heart,I wanted to escape from this reality and live just the two of us together, away, away from the darkness. I brushed my lips against yours,I scent your hair's perfume when the wind teased them,I touched your soft and pink arms, just to make sure that nothing was a dream. A long, passionate kiss. I'm sorry to blame you, forgive me, it was all I wanted to ask, but it wouldn't matter, because I'd make the same mistake later.  
_

_We arrived at the apartment, smiling. The place was small,but with the needed rooms and a laundry. It was decorated with Christmas theme, I didn't want, but you insisted like a stray dog. I couldn't say no. Beside the lights, there was a wreath on the door and a decorated tree, waiting for the two gifts. We went in there laughing, when we met a visitor .The blonde with blue eyes nodded, smiling, sat on his knees on the table. I didn't think twice about moving against him, hanging him, feeling the greatest anger of my life, my eyes burning with the fire of misery when I saw him in front of me. Yes, it was all his fault. He began calling you for help, but I think you were thinking the same thing and ignored, putting the two gifts under the tree and then going into the kitchen. I wondered how he could get there without a key. I pressed his cheek against his mouth and started yelling, the scene was kind of comical._

**"Why-did-you-tell-him?" **_he tried to answer, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.  
_

_Aidou was the only one who knew you. At first he suspected why I was missing the classes, which was not usual thing I'd do. And the way he was curious, gossipy and hardheaded, he sneaked in our apartment and found out everything. When we discovered his presence, he blackmailed us to tell what was happening,otherwise he would denounce to Kaname-sama. A bastard brat, no doubt. He made the promise that would keep everything in secret, but deep down I knew that wouldn't last long. And I was right. _

**"I-It wasn't on purpose! I was talking with Shiki and Kaname-sama was right behind me. He said nothing and walked away. I thought he hadn't heard anything ... "** _he replied, rubbing his cheeks.  
_

_You came back with a metal tray for serving tea. Put on the table at which we were arguing and prepared the tea, all calmly. You wouldn't act like that while he was there. You finished and stood up, until unexpectedly you hit Aidou's head. I couldn't help but laughing. Well done.  
_

**"I knew that you'd let the cat out of the bag! Why do girls like you, eh? You only has a beautiful face, because in the other hand ... " **_you laughed, without completing the sentence. I wondered what you had thought, for sure something hilarious.  
_

_Sure Aidou didn't like it._

**"And you? Ever wondered why does Ichijou hide you from others in the Night Class? The reason may be bad, you know? " **_he asked, gruffly.  
_

_You stopped at the entrance of the kitchen,holding the tray. You seemed thoughtful. _

**"I have the curiosity to ask, but ..." **_you answered vaguely and said no more, until you entered the kitchen in silence. _

_I wondered what you would say at the moment. I only knew the answer later, kind of shocked. I was relieved that you didn't continue. What would I answer if you asked? I had no idea, telling the truth would be too confusing and early. Aidou became even more frustrated ,tapping nervously on the table, saying that this wasn't fair. Suddenly, you came softly, as a cunning cat, showing a box of Pocky in your hand. I was surprised by the reaction of the vampire,immediately his eyes sparkled as a puppy. You didn't give the sweet,pissing him off, you laughed and then gave the red box. I laughed a lot. Of course Aidou was embarassed, but we had fun. Then, when everything calmed down, we told about Kaname-sama. He said nothing, just got bored with the whole conversation,looking at the balcony or to the cup of tea. We were in silence. Holiday season was boring for the blond, because all human students were in their homes, with no one to drink blood from. Then suddenly, Aidou said something.  
_

**"Ichijou ... don't you think you're going against Kaname-sama?"**

_The question was a little unexpected, but I answered normally._

**"No, why would I?" **

_I wasn't sure. He never mentioned something about being forbidden to date with human,but still, would be unusual, different. I thought it would be okay while he didn't know, but now ... Am I against Kaname-sama? It couldn't be. The fault was not mine. I trust him,but still,I couldn't reveal anything about you. I didn't want anyone to know this secret,even Aidou. I looked down, saddened. I felt you watching me, as if you knew that I was unsure about the answer, you turned the head sharply to Aidou. _

**"You only invites disaster!"** _chided angrily.  
_

_He suddenly darkened, as if he was having a slight attack of rage, stood up to yell.  
_

"**Nothing would have happened if you hadn't came!" **"

**"Now is it my fault? It was you who gave everything! If you hadn't spoken, everything would be fine and Ichijou wouldn't be like that. "** _you stood up to argue._

**"Ungrateful! I kept the secret as you asked." **

**"But I thanked you by buying that Pocky Limited edition of summer!Green Tea flavor!" **

_I was incredulous,what a reason to fight! I wanted to go out and pretend I didn't know both. After I started yelling,both sat down and drank the tea. I sighed, still incredulous .Every time Aidou was there,the two of you start arguing. But I knew that deep down inside,one liked the other. How often have I caught you talking and laughing and then when I came, you were pretending you were fighting. You started talking.  
_

**"Anyway, it's not Ichijou's fault to go against Kaname, but mine. I accepted him, I chose him. But it is not because of that that I'll give up and do nothing. If I have to face him, so be it. I'm not afraid."** _you said, with determination.  
_

_You face him... it was so difficult. I think it 'd more like a dream. Even Aidou chuckled slightly. You are just a human with no power,nothing. If he wanted he could crush you into crumbs with no time to defend. Yes,but I was sure that you would fight him with all your power until you have no energy left. Yes,you're stubborn sometimes. But you spoke with such confidence and ease, that I was a little excited, maybe happy. Maybe it was because of this, or because you hadn't forgotten those words that day. "Choose me, Aki. Choose me. " in a low and pleading voice, muffled by the heavy rain, under an umbrella. It was a tough moment,but unforgettable.  
_

_Aidou stood up, resigned. _

**"Good luck, Aki. Well, I'm off. "** _he said, heading toward the door.  
_

_You also had stood up and asked him to wait,going to your room. I didn't know what you were doing and we both peered inside. Under the bed, you pulled a bag. Aidou quickly made a malicious comment, going in the living room.  
_

**"Double bed, huh ..." **_smirked.  
_

_I laughed, willing to slap in his face,because of the lack of privacy that I was feeling at that moment. So I put him to wait outside of the apartment. He murmured "You idiot" and you gave a present to him. I had no idea you had bought a present for him, so I was kind of surprised. Aidou was surprised too, kinda of lost. I wouldn't expect a gift from someone who often argue with me. I just smiled, happy. He got and said nothing,he was amazed. We vampires didn't have this custom of exchanging gifts, eating all together celebrating something or even decorating. We didn't care about that._

**"Your early Christmas present. I bought to thank you for keep or rather tried to keep our secret. Don't get used to, I have no more reason to do this, after all, I always fight when we're together. "** _ you said embarrassed, looking to the floor, trying to hide the fact you actually have bought it because you liked him.  
_

___Aidou kept looking until he realized what you had said. He couldn't stay quiet.  
_

**"Hmpf, it is because you always start!" **

_You would argue,but you thought twice and smiled. The blonde with blue eyes opened,it was a special box of Pocky with all the flavors, including a Christmas special. His eyes sparkled with joy, it was a total silence after he did it. I could sense an evil aura coming from you. I figured out what would happen next. I could only sigh in disbelief as everything came together. You yelled, "Idiot! You were supposed to have opened at Christmas! Even in this you're useless? "and he said something " Pooooocky! Pocky for my whole life! " and kissed the box,ignoring your yelling. I had to scream, too. Eventually he went away and finally it was only two of us. We sighed of tiredness at the same time. You went to the balcony door and looked out thoughtfully, as if it was reasoning all that happened tonight. I didn't resist to hold you, wrap my arms around your waist and rub my face in your hair. You didn't do anything,just thought and then,asked me.  
_

"**Why is Kaname so important?"** _I immediately walked away from you.  
_

_Why bother with it? Wasn't the matter finally over? I looked away, annoyed and angry, I tried to remain calm._

**"Well .. he is the president of the Night Class. And also the richest student in the school. The truth is that it is thanks to us, the night students, that school remains well organized. We pay for it and Kaname-sama is the major contributor, therefore, has more privileges ... his family is powerful. Even our own family owe something for them ,that's why we obey him without hesitation." **_Don't ask me how I managed to come up with this lie. _

**"But our relationship doesn't concern him. So why... "  
**

_Why did you start to ask these questions? It was annoying me too much, bothering me, it seemed that I was jealous. I tried to be calm,to not yell at you. But I was about to explode. I held my fists tightly. _

**"Why ... why do you want to know all this?" **_I controlled my voice to not sound nervous. _

**"Well .. if I confront Kaname, the best thing to do is to be aware of everything, right? Also, there is no one better than the vice president to ask." **y_ou said,looking out the balcony.  
_

_Ah, selfishness. Sometimes I thought you were too cruel,you didn't realize what you were talking about or feeling, only cared to get what you wanted. I couldn't contain my rage and exploded. I gripped your shoulders tightly and felt my eyes fill with tears. I spoke nervously, desperate, horrible thoughts came to my head. Assumptions, scenes of blood. You looked at me scared, startled._

"**No, I will not let you face him!" I shook you with angry and despair. "L-Look, the Night Class... Kaname-sama thinks that the Day Class are poor, hypocrites, dirty ... He thinks you are ..."** _I couldn't finish the sentence .  
_

_Food. It was that that I'd speak without hesitation. Tears fell down to my face and I opened the balcony door, feeling the cold wind of winter. I was a monster, a miserable. I was just protecting her to not turn into a vampire food ... that it would be only mine, despite not having the courage to do so. I wouldn't let anyone touch her.  
_

_You turned me around and gently wiped my tears with your hand. I held your hands and gently rubbed against my skin. You whispered "forgive me" sadly, as if you knew that those tears were because of you .I smiled and hugged you. Thanks to you I learned the tenderness, the warmth was a feeling so good, so comfortable. Thanks for being my source of happiness. Thanks for making me feel so good, so loved and needed. Thanks for not leaving me alone in this world. I love you Aki.  
_

**"Ichijou! Look! Shooting star! "** _you walked away from me and pointed upwards, smiling  
_

_I could see several white risks across the sky as tears fall on the face. Your smile was the purest, I could see a big joy in your face, eyes gleamed like polished metal. I heard you muttering, "Oh no, they're not shooting stars..." and looked thoughtful. I remembered ,you once told me that your biggest dream was to study astronomy in order to stay up all night watching the stars, planets and unravel the mystery behind all this darkness. Actually, it was a meteorite shower. _

**"I wanted to be a star, Ichijou. Because in pure darkness of the cold and silent universe,they are always shining for those who loves to see them. How they are vain. Also, you could always watch me every night. " **

_I smiled fondly, but I didn't feel happiness, everything that has gripped the heart was sorrow. I felt deep in my heart that you really would become a star someday. No, I didn't want you away from me, don't leave me, Aki! I wished that all stars disappear to leave the night in pure darkness,to not take you away from me. Stay with me forever. Please ... _

**"Why are you smiling, Ichijou? I. .. I can't feel your happiness...why? "** _you said,frightened._

_I couldn't stand up and I bent down, putting my hands on your arms and leaning my head on your chest. I couldn't keep the tears inside me, I had to cry. Too precious to be taken away._

**"Don't be like the stars, Aki. Because they will always be lonely in the universe. "**

_Thanks for everything, Aki.  
_

_And even though we turned to one, two stars are never together in the immensity of the universe._

_**Sorry for my English mistakes! Read and Review please!**_


End file.
